


Love is a Bourgeois Construct

by sisterwife



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisterwife/pseuds/sisterwife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a Tumblr post, <a href="http://nareemansharf.tumblr.com/post/125624458286/100-ways-to-say-i-love-you">"100 Ways to say 'I Love You'"</a></p><p>All singular drabbles that will eventually make itself into one combined story. This has been done a million times before, but I'm making it a million and one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Bourgeois Construct

Jon leans out the window, hair whipping around his face and arm against the side of the car.

Theon taps his fingers on the steering wheel to the tune of the radio and sings along a little until he notices Jon glancing at him. He gives a little thing that can’t quite be called a smile and turns the volume down, “You seem… tense.”

“I _am_.”

“It’s just Pyke. We’re gonna see Asha, I’m gonna show you the beach and then we’re gonna head home.”

“That’s another ten hours and an entire ferry ride to contemplate how awful my life choices are.”

“It’s just for the day, just for tomorrow. I want you to meet my sister.”

“Your father, though --”

“ _Balon_ doesn’t have to know.”

He watches as Jon’s frown deepens as he settles himself further back into the passenger seat.

 

* * *

 

“ **Pull over** , I have to pee.”

He yawns, “We'll be at the hotel in, like." He wasn't sure, "Well, we're in the middle of nowhere _and_ it’s nearly midnight.”

“Then I have to pee i _n the middle of nowhere at nearly midnight_.”

And so Theon pulls to the side of the road and stops the car, switching it off. He hears Jon unbuckle his seatbelt and open the car door, shuffling around for a few steps and the sound of a zipper. He mutters to himself and stretches his neck before exiting the car as well. He pulls out a cigarette with his teeth and digs in his jacket pocket for his lighter. It ignites and he takes a long drag, standing in front of the car before leaning on it’s hood.

He hears Jon pace for a moment again and suddenly there’s an arm around his waist in an awkward side-hug. He hands the cigarette to Jon and pulls him over so he stands in front of Theon, “It’s easier to hug this way.”

Jon lets out a breathy laugh, smoke coming out in a puff as he leans into him, mess of curls brushing against Theon’s cheek. Jon drops the cigarette and crushes it under his boot and before he can say anything in protest the boy’s lips are on his.

“What a waste.”

But he’s cupping Jon’s face and his lips are still parted and his eyes are half-open and he’s flooded by admiration. He presses their foreheads together and they stay just like that, enjoying the cool night air and each other’s company.

He can hear the smile in Jon’s voice when he speaks, “I know you’re tired. **Let me drive for awhile**.”


End file.
